


Of Showers and Parties [Bokuto Koutarou]

by selvatic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fukurodani - Freeform, Lemon, Lime, NSFW, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Bokuto Koutarou x Reader}<br/>College!AU</p>
<p>Bokuto Koutarou © Furudate Haruichi {Haikyuu}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Showers and Parties [Bokuto Koutarou]

Exhaustion seeping through her whole being, she rested her cheek against the table, her eyes fluttering closed. The whole world spun around making her stomach churn. A dizzy grunt escaped her lips.  
  
“Ugh, I shouldn’t have drunk that much”, she whimpered against the wood.   
  
“Mmm? What was that?” the cheerful male voice forced her to raise her head and stare at- _He's naked!_ She gasped shocked at the view of the slender man coming out of the shower only in his underwear.  
  
“By the way thanks for letting me crash here tonight, [Name]”, he said as if nothing happened. _Practically,_ nothing had happened, but she still stared at him mouth gaping. She had never really noticed before, but he _was_ a sight for sore eyes. Firm legs leading to a toned torso, Adonis' belt barely covered by the elastic band of his boxers, a drool-worthy muscular chest and… _ooooh!_ She had never seen him with his hair down before.  
  
Silver hair accentuated by dark streaks embraced his _handsome_ face like a halo, golden orbs glistening under the warm light of her kitchen. He reminded her of fallen angels and for once she didn’t think of owls in his presence. She watched breathlessly as he walked around rubbing _her_ towel against wet locks, little drops falling on his chest, his shoulders, his back.   
  
She was so lost in his _ravishing_ beauty that she didn’t even realise that he had just raided her freezer without asking for permission. She simply stared as he bent slightly over, blessing her with the view of an ass that could easily be nominated as one of the Wonders of the World.   
  
Remembering that he had said something to her, she tried to turn her attention away from his _delicious_ anatomy.  
  
“Ah, don’t worry about it. The party finished so late that there was no way you’d catch the last train”, she dismissed his thanks. Momentarily she was extremely thankful to their professor for being so adamant about having everyone attend his stupid parties.   
  
Turning to face her, he flashed her a smile bright enough to blind her. A new wave of dizziness crashed against her body, forcing her eyes shut. She brought a hand to her forehead and grunted.   
  
“Hey, [Name], are you okay?” He asked worried, bringing his face one breath away from hers. Her eyes fluttered open and she jerked back with a gasp, taken aback by the proximity.   
  
“Y-yeah, I’m just a bit dizzy”, silently she cursed the all-you-can-drink option of the izakaya. Smirking, he watched her suffering as he bit on a popsickle that he had fished from her freezer.   
  
“Do you want-?” In a very badly timed impulse, he extended his arm to offer her a bite off the popsickle exactly as she moved to get up from her chair. Neither of them able to react fast enough, the melting popsickle ended up smashed against her mouth, a small chunk stuck at the corner of her lips.   
  
“Oh, sorry!” he apologised, bringing a hand to her face to wipe away the sticky goo. Instead of her mouth, however, his fingers cupped her cheek and, leaning in, he licked it off.  
  
“Wha-what are you doing?!” she blabbed wide-eyed.   
  
“It’d be a waste to wipe it off!” he grinned. His hand was still resting against her cheek and she wondered what was actually going on. Her confusion made her miss the way his golden eyes glazed over, taking a deeper shade. Before she could process things in her not so sober head, he leaned in and pressed his lips on hers.   
  
Startled she parted slightly her lips, the taste of the popsickle invading her mouth. Encouraged by her reaction, he passed tentatively his tongue over her lower lip. Restraints vanishing into thin air, she sucked on his lips deepening the kiss. Teeth grazing against wet skin and tongues uniting in a needy dance, they melded into each other.   
  
Her arms flew to his neck, fingers tangling into silver locks as he claimed more of her taste. His hands travelled down her back, feeling every curve of her body. Her lips left his mouth to explore more of the delicious skin of his neck and she realised shocked that she wanted him so much, she couldn’t hold back. She brushed her tongue against his collarbone and forced a grunt from him.  
  
His fingers found the zipper at the back of her dress and pulled it down, making the article pool around her ankles. Pulling her closer, he picked her up and sat her on the kitchen bench. For a single moment she thought that this was going way too fast, but the sensation of his hands massaging dexterously her breasts erased all such thoughts.   
  
Unable to resist the warm wetness that had spread between her thighs, she locked her ankles around his hips and looked up at him. Glistening golden orbs returned her gaze and his mouth swooped down upon hers once more.   
  
Her hands ran down his spine and sneaked under his underwear squeezing the firm mounds. Surprised, he let a small laugh against her lips before unclipping her bra. She pushed down his boxers releasing his length. He pressed himself against her core, only her knickers keeping away from her what she craved for so hard.   
  
Her breath was already coming out in pants and she squirmed in his arms, wishing only for him to stop fooling around.  
  
“C-come on…!” she stuttered.  
  
“Hmmm?” he hummed, his mouth occupied at that little sweet spot behind her ear.   
  
“Please…” she whispered.  
  
“Ohoho! Are you ready already?” he beamed at her. Had she not been that turned on, he would have totally pissed her off. But the feeling of his fingertips against her folds as he pushed aside her underwear to test her wetness was too much to handle. She moaned and bucked her hips into his hand, too eager to have him fill her _somehow_.   
  
“I don’t think you need any fingers in there”, he whispered in her ear as he drove his length to her entrance. She moved her hips forward to accommodate him but he still refused to give her what she wanted.   
  
He played around rubbing himself against her wetness, his hands groping her rear. Frustration overwhelming her, she crashed her mouth on his and bit his lip.  
  
“Get in there already!” she growled. He felt himself twitching against her; she wasn't the only one who couldn’t hold back anymore.   
  
He plunged right into her with a deep grunt and pumped her hard. His fingers dug into her waist, keeping her in place against his groin. The force of his thrusts brought tears to her eyes and she whimpered against his shoulder.   
  
One hand settled at the nape of her neck and he buried himself into her as deep as it went. Letting out a loud gasp, she felt her walls contracting around him and she couldn’t help but bury her teeth into his shoulder.   
  
The sudden surge of pain spread like an electrical shock through his whole being and he came undone with a growl.  
  
  
Still panting, he rested his forehead on her shoulder.   
  
“So, where do you wanna have round 2?” he grinned against her skin.


End file.
